Wolf:Renacimento
by Diosadelaluna10
Summary: Bella es una Alpha solitaria no quiere nadie mas a su lado ni un Alpha que intentente dominarla,solo quiere seguir su vida
1. Prefacio

Prefacio

El cielo oscuro, las estrellas y la luna se abrían paso mientras corría a la oscuridad del bosque. Los latidos de mi corazón se aceleraba, parecía que en cualquier momento se me saldría del pecho, pequeños espasmos me recorrían y el dolor atravesó de mi cuerpo cayendo de rodilla dejándome dominar por la presión de algo invisible, las convulsiones aumentaban a cada instante y podía sentir como cada hueso de mí se rompía reacomodándose para tomar forma del nuevo ser, gritaba de dolor retorciéndome en el piso nadie me oía y nadie podría ayudarme, _-no te resistas_ \- susurro una voz dulce en mi cabeza, sentía como las lágrimas frías caían por mis mejillas terminado en el terroso suelo, no podía más ¿porque alguien no me oía? y terminaba con mi sufrimiento, no aguantaba ni un minuto más parecía que el dolor no se iría nunca- _solo déjame entrar-_ entonces me hundí en la oscuridad escuchando por ultimo aquella suave voz ,al abrir mis ojos el dolor se había ido, por mi sangre solo corría adrenalina,miedo,ansias y muchas más emocione, sobrero miedo todo se veía distintos cubierto de matices entre azul y amarillo, algo en mi había cambiado _-todo ha cambiado_ -susurro aquella voz de ,podía oír a las pequeñas aves en los arboles acurrucarse una contra la otra y eche a correr truenos alumbraron el cielo y comenzó a llover ,se sentía tan bien correr mientras la lluvia caía sobre mí, me detuve alado de un pequeño rio y entre en pánico cuando vi mi reflejo en el agua no era yo _-eres tu-_ susurro la voz de nuevo, en el agua había un gran lobo color chocolate, con unos grandes ojos verdes asustados y el pelo erizado entonces un aullido quebró la noche


	2. Chapter 1:Vida

Capítulo 1: Vida

Mi nombre es Isabela Swan vivo en la pequeña casa que mis padres tenían a las afueras de forks, mi tío Billy se ha hecho cargo de mi desde pequeña ,criándome como a una hija junto con mi primo y mejor amigo Jacob, cuando cumplí 16 decidí independizarme y comenzó a trabajar por las tarde e ir a la escuela en la reservación, , para Billy fue algo difícil pero para mí era necesario, no es no fueran agradables ,¡eran mi familia! Los amaba, solo que me sentía presiona a tomar una decisión muy importante para mí, siempre me ha gustado la soledad ¿Por qué? En realidad no sé exactamente cómo explicarlo, soy diferente a los demás, es decir no pienso que soy más que los demás, simplemente soy así desde el momento que llegue al mundo.

Nací en Sitka un pequeño pueblo de Alaska, mi padre Charley Swan y mi madre René Dwyer ellos dirigían a un grupo de cambiante o licántropos eran los alfa de la manada hasta que una noche un clan vecino ataco y asesino a todo mundo solo quedo yo ,la heredera del clan Swan, por mi sangre corre sangre de alfa y sé que algún día tendré que hacerme cargo de una manada, sé supone que debería tenerla ya pero por desgracia no eh conocido a muchos como yo y sobre todo que sean de mi agrado, conozco a James pero él me provoca escalofriaos tan solo en pensar en él, no puedo evitarlo aún no puedo olvidar la época donde me acosaba ,él es alfa de una pequeña manada con solo tres miembros contándolo a él ,Victoria su beta , Lauren su omega y por supuesto James el alfa y ahí es donde encajo yo, el necesitaba una alfa, toda manada necesita una hembra y macho alfa, durante meses lo sentía vigilándome entre los árboles ,me volví tan paranoica que no salía de casa si no era necesario ,hacia lo que fuera para cubrir mi esencia, no quería a James en mi vida ni a otro lobo machista solo quería estar sola, a pesar de lo que estaba destinada ser era una persona ,callada ,tímida ,nuca había sido un buen líder, no me agradaba la atención excesiva, apenas y me cuidaba a mí misma ¿¡cómo podría cuidar a los demás?!

Soy un desastre-susurre para mí misma saliendo de mis cavilación mientras seguía pasando las cosas cobrándolas en la caja registradora _–lo ere_ -susurro es voz en mi subconsciente, había hablado con Billy acerca de esa voz en mi cabeza, él dijo que no me preocupara esa voz era parte de mí parte lobuna, me explico que muy poco se podían comunicar con aquel espirito que vivía dentro de nosotros, y esta era mi tranquila vida hasta que el irrumpió en mi vida para quedarse


	3. Chapter 2:Fuera de Control

Capítulo 2: Fuera de control

Una brisa de aire me erizo la piel haciendo que despertara, me estire suavemente haciéndome abrir los ojos totalmente, incorporándome asustada, estaba desnuda a mitad del bosque.

-demonios-susurre, está vez Sam me va a matar _-probablemente_ -susurro mi lobo interno.

Entre en fase y corrí por la costa directo a la reservación pude notar cuando pasaba la frontera entre Canadá y Alaska ¿cómo había llegada tan lejos? ,esto había empezado ya noches atrás siempre despertaba en algún lugar diferente, sacudí mi cabeza volviéndome a concentrar cuando un olor me golpeo, y acelere mi paso, ya era bastante malo estar lejos de casa, y sola, tenía que pasar por un territorio ajeno lo que me faltaba provocar un enfrentamiento ,corrí todo lo que podía si parar al entrar en el territorio quileute, aullé anunciando que era yo ,oí aullidos a lo lejos y entre los arboles apareció un enorme y grande lobo color negro y tras de este Jacob y Paul a los flancos de Sam ,este último me gruño enseñándome los diente :

 _-Bella...-_ gruño Sam haciéndome bajar la cabeza- _no de nuevo_ -pensó molesto mientras yo hacía un agujero en la tierra con una de mis patas

- _Lo siento, me eh desviado –_ mentí mirando a Jacob que me miraba acusadoramente, y Sam bufo dándome la espalda

- _debemos mantener el secreto bella, si vuelve a pasar, tendrás que regresar a la reserva donde podamos vigilarte, está claro que no sabes ser responsable nos pones en peligro a todos .Paul lleven a bella a casa de Billy y después Jacob llévenla a casa_ -ladro Sam y al instante ya los tenia a ambos flanqueándome ,haciéndome rodé los ojos ,oí soltar a Jack algo parecido a una risa mientras me jalaba una oreja haciéndome gruñir al llegar a casa de Billy, Salí de fase y entre a mi habitación rápidamente, me di una ducha y cuando llegue al comedor ,allí estaba Billy mirándome penetrantemente frunciendo el ceño y Jacob devorando un gran plato de comida –

Bella no deberías...-comenzó a decirme Billy y lo interrumpí mientras sacaba un soda del refrigerador-

Buenos días a ti también Billy, besé su mejilla y salí de casa antes de que continuara y tras de mi salió Jacob

-hey bella, Sam dijo que te lleváramos a casa-rodé los ojos y tomo mi brazo asiéndome gruñí-

-no necesito que me lleven a ningún lado Jacob déjame en paz-me quite su brazo y continúe caminando y caí en la cuenta de que tendría que irme caminando y pare-…está bien Jacob me llevarías a mi trabajo-gire a verlo y hay estaba con esa sonrisa tan juvenil que le caracterizaba, rodio mis hombros con su brazo y beso mi frente

-bells, bells siempre tan impulsiva-rio y me soltó abriendo la puerta de su VW Golf GTI 1 entre enfurruñándome en el asiento

-odio que me traten como una bebe –susurre a Jacob cuando este encendió el auto

-tal vez eso cambiario si fueras más responsable-bufe- soy responsable-miraba por la ventana- _Claro_ -susurro esa voz tan familiar en mi mente, no hablamos más durante todo el camino hasta que paro frente a mi trabajo:

-Bells no lo tomes tan apecho, Sam solo quiere que estemos a salvo- hice una mueca abriendo la puerta y saliendo entrando a el pequeño supermercado ,trabaje durante toda la tarde ,me quede al último me tocaba cerrar ,camine por las calle hacia mi casa mirando las estrellas cuando a una ráfaga de viento que venia del norte hizo que mi piel se eriza camine más rápido comenzó a sentir como si alguien me observara-maldito James –susurre y corrí más rápido hasta llegar a casa y cerré la puerta con llave cuando encendí la luz..

Me encantaría oír sus opiniones, sugerencias, o ideas sígueme en mi página de Facebook: diosa-de-la-luna-1662146174002038/ o bien enviame un mensaje n.n


	4. Chapter 3:Asechada

Capítulo 3 Asechada

Todo estaba como en la mañana algunas cosas podía notarlas fuera de lugar las ráfagas de aire entraban por la ventana, el hedor estaba por todas partes al parecer alguien había hecho una visita-cerré la ventana de golpe y tome mi celular llamando a Jacob:

¿Hola Bella?-se hoyo la voz de Jacob y el eco de los demás al fondo posiblemente estaban en la casa de Sam

Jacob…-sopese unos minutos cerrar el teléfono se suponía que estaba bien sola, pero debía aceptar que estaba aterrada – _cobarde_ -susurro ella en mi mente-Bella ¿todo está bien?

-Jacob, podrían venir...-susurre al fin

Horas después ellos llegaron estuvieron buscando en mis casa por si el intruso había dejado algo mientras Jacob estaba fuera conmigo en eso todo salieron-

Esta limpio, parece que solo era un curiosos-Sam arrastro las palabra, y yo mire a Jacob-deberías venir con nosotros para asegurarnos que estés a salvo Bella sería lo mejor-sentencio Sam

-dijiste que se había ido probablemente no regresar, no soy parte de tu manada Sam no tienes poder sobre mí-puede notar como Paúl se empezaba a convulsionarse apretando sus puños-te agradezco que me ayuden pero no necesito su protección estaré bien

-Claro hagamos como si tu hedor no se oliera a kilómetros bella-dijo Leah sentada en mi porche

-Leah-la reprendió Emily

-¡nada de Leah!, todos sabemos que es verdad cualquier lobo a la redonda puede olerla –bramo Leah molesta cambiando de fase y corriendo al bosque seguida después por Paul, me recargue sobre mi vieja camioneta –

Bells sabes que nuestras puertas siempre están abierta para ti-dijo Jake

Para Jake, ya tome mi decisión-el asintió y todos desaparecieron en el espeso bosque pude oír cómo se alejaban mientras entraba a casa cerrando todas las ventanas y puertas de la planta baja, subí al piso superior haciendo lo mismos cuando un crujido en el bosque me alerto mirando atravez de las cortinas mirando mientras unos penetrantes ojos verdes me veían desde las sombras


	5. Chapter 4 Primer Encuentro

**Se que ah pasado mucho tiempo desde que subí un capitulo tuve algunos problemas pero regrese (n.n)/ estoy estructurando la historia un poco desde el capitulo 4 me di cuenta hasta apenas que el capitulo no se subió completo ,espero pode acabar antes del año nuevo tengo dos capítulos nuevos primero debo arreglar este desastre :,V**

 **Atte: su Amiga y vecina la mujer Ara..ok no Diosa de la luna**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4 Primer Encuentro**

Su olor llego a mí era fuerte y dominante me embargo, cada musculo de mi cuerpo se ponía rígido al peligro mientras empezaba a híper ventilar, lo podía oler y él lo sabía mientras me miraba como si quisiera leerme el pensamiento taladrando mi mente, no se movía solo me vigilaba -retrocede-rugió la lobezna en mi-hazlo-siguió retrocediendo ,pero debía enfrentarlo-eres una tonta ,quédate dentro-me reprendió Lilith mientras bajando las escaleras abriendo la puerta trasera yendo al bosque donde se encontraban aquellos ojos, pero cuando llegue él se había ido había nada, no se oía nada regrese a casa confundida pensando que ya estaba delirando-no lo estas -afirmo para mí.

Entre y cerré todo dejándome caer en la cama mirando al techo pensando hasta quedar dormida esa esa noche soñé con esos enormes y brillantes ojos verdes que me habían observado desde la oscuridad, corría por el bosque en mi forma humana y podía sentir como una jauría me perseguía estaba tan desesperada sentía lo cerca que estaban cuando el lobo de ojos verdes salto sobre mí.

Me levante en la mañana sudorosa y asustada tarde en recuperarme al levantarme sentía mis piernas gelatinosas podría caerme si no me quedaba quieta un momento ,camine hasta el baño y me di una ducha ,baje y comí un poco de cereal subiendo a mi viejo auto dirección a la escuela aparcando el auto lo más lejos y camine hacia mi primera clase, no tenía amigos solo hablaba con una chica llamada Ángela me caía bien era amable conmigo tuve química, matemáticas y literatura ,al salir me encontré con el odioso de Mike hablaba de un baile lo cual opte por ignorar e irme a trabajas mientras trabajaba un olor familiar llego a mi erizándome la piel alzando la vista había un chico con pelo cobrizo tez pálida y ojos verdes, unos grandes y hermosos ojos verde él me sonrió ladinamente dejando en la banda un six de sodas y una bolsas de papas fritas;

-Parece que no durmió bien-sonrió ladinamente burlón - ¿no piensas atenderme? Puedo irme a otra caja si gustas-gruñí y comencé a cobrarle a regañadientes cuando le doy el ticket tratando de mantener el mínimo rose entre nosotros pero el rosa mis dedos haciendo pasar una corriente eléctrica que me hace estremecer-adiós, nena nos vemos luego -dijo alejándose y saliendo de la tienda me debatí entre llamar y no llamar a Jacob al final no lo hice y seguí con mi trabajo tuve que limpiar un desastre en el pasillo 3 cuando salí había oscurecido frente al minisúper estaba el mismo chico de en la tarde recargado comiendo papas fritas mirándome fijamente como si quisiera saber si lo reconocía

-Que quieres -le grite a lo que él se rio

-Esa sería mi pregunta -sonrió-¿quién eres tú?

-alce una ceja mirándolo y me gire y camine hacia la avenida cuando ya estaba a mi lado

-Tu invadiste mi territorio la noche pasada, ¿pensabas que podías hacer eso si tener consecuencias?-dijo susurrando a mi oíd


	6. Chapter 5 Encuentro

**Capítulo 5 Encuentro**

Al oírlo me estremecí sintiendo su aliento rosar mi piel sin mencionar su aroma que hacía correr una corriente eléctrica en mi cuerpo poniendo en alerta cada una de mis células era un aroma embriagador, imponente...desde la primera vez que lo vi frente a mi me había puesto nerviosa tenía que parecer calmada a si que sonreí y reí alejándome de el

\- Quieto ahí señor Casanova no sé quién eres ni que pretendes pero no me interesa-me gire para encararlo

Pero me arrepiento en ese momento, sus 1.97 m podían intimidad a cualquiera, me miraba con el ceño fruncido con esos ojos verdes penetrantes, el aire había despeinado su cabello de un tono cobrizo tenía un cuerpo que sugería que hacía ejercicio. No era robusto de tez clara no había visto un licántropo aparte de mi claro con piel tan clara, cuando vio que lo miraba atentamente y sonrió ladinamente logrando que mi corazón latiera como las alas de un colibrí

No veo a nadie más-ladeo la cabeza y comenzó a caminar hacia mí mientras retrocedía. Levanté mis manos en mi débil intento de detener su paso sin éxito alguno hasta sentirme acorralada contra la pared

\- Que quieres...- dije intentando no fruncir luchando por no soltar un gruñido

Se detuvo mirándome por un momento alzando su mano tomando mi barbilla

\- oh vamos sé que quieres gruñirme adelante- sonrió lo que me hizo fruncir el ceño-me has preguntado ¿Que quiero? Te eh respondido... Te quiero a ti, has estado invadiendo mi territorio durante noches...- dijo notablemente molestó- así que pongamos las cartas en la mesa...Está es aún una visita" amistosa", Que pretendes?

-Yo lo siento...A sido un error hablaré con mi manada-mentí mientras oía como mi voz interior reía por mi pobre forma de mentir- no volverá a pasar...-Gruño haciéndome estremecer y mostrar mi garganta en forma de sumisión el me soltó y se hizo hacia atrás

-bien llévame con tu alfa...-me ordenó metiendo sus manos a sus pantalones

-No tengo por qué, le eh dicho que es un error ahora vallase-dije dándole la espalda caminando a mi casa

-Bien entonces te seguiré y hablaré con tus padres dado que tú eres una alfa, te vez muy joven así que supongo que tus padres están a cargo-me pare en seco apretando mis puntos y gire- Mis padres están muertos así que déjalo ya, suelo ser sonámbula mi manada no tiene nada que ver...Ok ahora hazme el favor de dejarme en paz ahora-seguí mi camino a casa

Disculpa no era mi intención ofenderte. Déjame acompañarte a casa ya es noche-reí ante sus palabras como si no me pudiera defender contra un humano

Me llamo Edward Cullen, vivo actualmente en el sur de Canadá-caminaba tras de mí-¿cómo te llamas?-Medite unos minutos antes de contestar

Isabella Swan -conteste tajante

-¿Swan? eres hija de casualidad de Charlie y René Swan-dijo curioso, me pare y gire- a verlo

-¿Que? Los conociste?-Dije

-Yo no los recuerdo mucho pero, eran amigos de mis padres, sé que murieron en un enfrentamiento hace años esto es un ¿sí?

-Si así es ellos fueron mis padres-lo vi asentir a mi lado

-mis padre murieron hace 3 años fuero emboscada dos por el mismo clan-dijo amargamente

-Lo siento-susurre

Al llegar fue de mi casa la puerta estaba abierta de par en par vi a Edward fruncir el ceño cuando olí la razón... James...

-Te acompaño dentro-se podía percibir lo tenso en su voz

Al entrar todo era un desastre, mi casa estaba volteada de cabeza y un olor a Almizcle que me hizo tensar... Edward solo me seguía se sentía la tensión en el aire lo pude oír gruñir un par de veces al llegar a la sala solté un jadeo de la sorpresa y la indignación en medio de mi sala tirada en una pila estaba toda mi ropa incluyendo la interior cubierta...De ADN de James

-Alguien por aquí se toma las cosas enserio sobre marcar su territorio-dijo Edward haciéndome soltar un bufido-estarás bien ?Puedo quedarme si gustas...

-Está bien, no necesitas tu ayuda por favor puedes irte ya-fui a buscar una bolsa y vi que escribía algo

-Te dejo mi móvil- no respondí pero lo oí cerrar la puerta y marcharse


	7. Capitulo 6 Demasiado interes

**CAPÍTULO 6.- DEMASIADO INTERÉS**

Estuve toda la noche limpiando el "regalo" de James debería tomar su piel y usarla de abrigo, espero que no se le ocurra parecerse porque de verdad de arrancare las bolas al carbón, le llame a Sam para informarle lo sucedido con nuestros vecinos, después de un LARGO regaño telefónico colgó sin antes asegurar que mi acciones tendrían un castigo el cual me tenía sin cuidado

-Al fin… –dije tirándome a las camas exhausta pero claro el despertador se encargaría de recordarme la hora unos minutos después

 _Pipipiipipipipipi_

-¡noooo por que!-cubrí mi cabeza con la almohada mientras el sol traicionero se asomaba por mi ventana amenazando entrar por ella-Está bien ya estoy desierta-me levante a regañadientes y metí a la ducha para después prepararme un poco de pan tostado con un vaso de café tome mi mochila y chaqueta cuando salí de casa hay estaba

-Buenos días Isabella- sonrió mirándome.

-Que haces tú aquí-dije molesta pasando de largo abriendo la puerta de mi monovolumen

-Buenos días a ti también-dijo con un sutil tono de sarcasmo-me quede un poco preocupado asi que me dije "Deberíamos ir a ver como amaneció"

-Ya me viste ahora adiós-gruñí literalmente tenía un humor de perros hoy, subí a mi auto, oí como abría la puerta y subía también- Bájate nadie te invito a subir

-Me invito solo-sonrió

-Mira, como te llama...-no recordaba su nombre era mala con eso, ya me tenía harta con su actitud

-Edward-interrumpió

-Bien Edward agradezco tu interés pero ahora te puedes ir – me miraba con esos profundos ojos verdes que me erizaban la piel su cercanía me ponía los nervios más de punta y era lo que menos quería en este momento

-Está bien me voy pero no olvides lo que te dije ayer -sonrió de alguna forma que no supe interpretar-te veo luego Isabella

Lo vi desaparecer entre el espeso bosque, manejé de ida a la escuela cuando entre al edificio mi pesadilla personal y su nombre Mike Newton dios desde que había entrado a la escuela estaba como un Golden retriber tras de mí y que me disculpen por ofenderlos de tal forma

-Hola bella ¿Cómo estás hoy?-sonrió

-Bien Mike-respondí sin detenerme, Mike no era mal chico solo. No era mi tipo, era el tipo para Jessica, dios olía como perra en celo todo el tiempo y su voz chillona... enserio no la soporto

-Bella que vas a hacer el fin de semana-pregunto energéticamente, no otro intento de cita

-Trabajar como siempre Mike, disculpa tengo prisa nos vemos después-me apresure y lo perdí entre la aglomeración de gente que se hacía en los pasillos entre al salón de clases y me senté junto a la ventana hasta tras me gustaba abrir la ventana sentir la brisa suave en mi cara, mire mi teléfono y tenía una llamada de Billy debería llamarlo el viejo se preocupa mucho por mí a veces no debería hacer que se preocupe tanto

-Buenos días chicos empezamos la clase-guarde mi móvil y puse atención al maestro

Mi último clase eran Deportes la odiaba por el simple hecho de no poder participar abiertamente como quería, sabía que era más rápida, más fuerte y con mejores reflejos que todos en ese gimnasio pero tenía que fingir, había veces que me molestaban las chicas por el aspecto que daba en la escuela como una nerd y débil chica, ¿Que se suponía que hiciera? Destrozar el balón con un golpe...no prefería ser la torpe bella , cuando salimos de clase de deportes tomé una ducha se sentía tan bien el agua sobre mi piel caliente, sabía que la época de celo se acercaba lentamente ...mi cuerpo lo sabía perfectamente ,como híbridos podemos tener hijos todos los meses del año sin embargo al menos una vez al año nuestro lado lobuno nos hace entrar en celo en esta temporada hay más probabilidades que los bebés que nazcan tengan el gen Lican y se unan a la manada en algún momento, claro está que cada manada tiene sus reglas, por lo general todas las parejas dentro de una manada se les permite a las parejas dentro de la manada tener hijos, en algunas otras manadas más conservadoras solo el macho y la hembra alfa pueden tener hijos, o bien solo el macho alfa se apare con todas las hembras que pueda que no compartan lazo sanguíneo ,para mi es una época un poco difícil, no tengo pareja, y debo cuidarme de lobos nómadas que pasan por los territorios ajenos buscando aparearse quiera o no la hembra en celo, me estremecí recordando lo de James.. _-Quizá sí regreso a la reserva…no, no, no puedo cuidarme sola-_ pensé cerrando la regadera y tomando mi toalla, me vestí y salí hacia mi monovolumen al alzar la mirada ahí estaba otra vez – _Dios dame paciencias..-_ respire mirando al cielo

-Te dije que me dejaras en paz Edward agradezco tu ayuda estoy bien- su sonrisa desaparición-mi alfa se encargara

El no dijo nada más y se acercó dejando su rostro a centímetros de mi rostro

-Vamos a platicar a algún otro lado nos estan mirando todos, no me gustan los espectáculos – fruncí el ceño

-no pienso ir a ningún lado contigo- di unos pasos hacia atrás pero él no lo permitió mas

-Dije vamos no lo sugerí -sonrió –recuerda que me debes una por traspasar las fronteras

-bufe-debo ir a trabajar

-Te dejare en tu trabajo después de comer y llevare tu….-se detuvo un momento-¿camioneta? después, vamos ahí está mi auto-espero a que caminara para seguirme los pasos, cruzamos el estacionamiento hasta su lujosos auto gris y abrirme la puerta –adelante

-Claro-dije a regañadientes subiendo al auto, después el cerro, subió al auto, entonces fue cuando me di cuenta que todo el mundo miraba hacia el auto agradecía que los vidrios estuvieran polarizados o veían mis mejillas totalmente rojas como un tomate, arranco el auto y salió del estacionamiento el silencio era tan agradable cuando él se encargó de romperlo

-no te creo-dijo mirando la carretera

-Sobre que-dije mirando la ventana

-Sobre que tienes un Alpha-sentencio serio

-Piensa lo que quieras- apreté mis manos en puños al sentirme descubierta-

 _-miente terrible-oí_ la voz de Lilith en mi mente

-¿Quieres Saber cómo lo sé?-me sonríe irónico se acerca a mí y pude sentir como me olisqueaba un poco y al momento me tense -no hueles a nada. Solo eres tú, no tienes marcas en tu cuello, así que tu señorita mentirosa no estas al mando de ninguna manada, dudo que tengas una pero no puedo asegurar nada tus amigos de la otra noche me hacen dudar-y sentí como mi cuerpo subía de temperatura

-para el auto voy a bajarme-susurre me sentía intimidada, pero nunca paro el auto

-vamos cálmate solo estamos teniendo una conversación amena-me sonrió torcidamente

-si fuera una "conversación amena" no debiste entrar a mi casa-gruñí

-tú entraste a mi territorio-

-no es lo mismo-susurre

-si tú lo dices…., tal vez me pase un poco de la raya debo aceptarlo, es que tú me das mucha…. curiosidad-susurro con un tono que no pude identificar ,estaciono frente a un restaurante situado en el pueblo "Bella Italia"-vamos baja

-no pienso salí del auto, primero que nada ¿quién eres tú para mandarme? Ni siquiera se tu nombre-dije refunfuñando

-Me llamo Edward Cullen, listo ahora saca tu trasero y arrástralo a ese restaurante o te ayudare yo-debatí un momento entre seguir dándole guerra pero deseche la idea, salí del auto, el cerro la puerta y caminamos, el abrió la puerta para que entrara y entro tras de mí, el pago por una mesa, una camarera muy interesada nos atendió, más que gustosa _–perra-_ oí susurrar a Lilith y me reí por la ironía del asunto, el me ofreció la silla amable y yo la acepte, la "amable" camarera nos dio la carta y se marchó, no lo suficiente tiempo para mi gusto

-¿qué va ordenas?-dijo mirando solo al que ahora sabía que su nombre era Edward literalmente se lo estaba comiendo con la mirada

\- Filetto di Manzo–dijo mirando la carta con un impresionante acento y alzo la vista a mí-¿y tú, Isabella?-sonreí mentalmente al ver que dejaba claro que venía acompañado- _él ni siquiera te hace caso ríndete_ -pensé mirándola sonriendo

-hum lo mismo por favor-dije y le di la carta a la chica y se fue no muy contenta y el siguió sin hablarme, por alguna extraña razón me importaba

-¿Eh hecho algo mal?—pregunte-blanda-susurro Lilith el rio un poco

-no ¿Por qué?-me miro directamente con esos ojos verdes que te perforaban

-no me hablas-dije

-solo estoy algo tenso por lo que paso en tu casa la noche anterior -susurro mirando la ventana ¿Cómo? no entendí a lo que se refería y no pude preguntar por qué llego la chica otra vez dejándonos el plato durante toda la comer el no hablo ni siquiera me puso atención y extrañamente eso dolía al terminar el solo pago la cuenta-¿vamos?-urgió, me levante y salí con el

-Puedo ir sola desde aquí-dije caminando, sinceramente con soportar mi carácter bastaba no tenía por qué soportar el suyo aparte de que estaba a dos cuadras mi trabajo, sentí como me seguía y sin más soltó

-Me preocupa que te pase algo-susurro me detuve en seco

-Puedo cuidarme sola-gruñí

-Te lo dije ayer Isabella. Te quiero ti...-dijo acorralándome contra algo sentía su respiración muy seria la cual me erizaba alce todo el cuerpo, cuando pude razonar coloque mis manos en su pecho y lo empuje

-Basta ya ,Maldición para con esto no sé quién demonios eres y quién te dio permiso para querer interferir en mi vida, deja ya tu estúpido ego lóbuno,yo no quiero nadie hoy ni mañana o pasado mañana en mi vida ,estoy sola … porque quiero estarlo

-Isabella. Yo-trato de decir algo y lo calle

-Nada, eres un maldito lobo machista como todos Edward me estás adecuando esto no te hace menos enfermó que James-sus ojos estaban un poco oscuros no lo había notado hasta ahorita

-Escúchame tu a mi ahora, Sé que tú puedes sentir lo mismo que yo cuando te tengo cerca...no sé cómo explicarlo. Eres como una maldita droga que nubla mi pensamiento, deja de matarlo por favor -gruño-de verdad quise hacer esto de la mejor. Manera. Nunca eh perdido la cabeza así por nadie más. Pero si tú no quieres aceptar esto are que lo hagas. Que supliques mi atención...como yo lo estoy haciendo ahora...pero creme esta vez no será por la buenas-susurro entre dientes sin antes darle una patada a un auto que estaba cerca se marchó y lo vi subiendo a su auto, después de que él fue pude respira al fin su aroma me mareaba, sin mencionar lo erizada que estaba mi piel al sentir su aliento en mi mejilla

\- otro loco...-resople y seguí caminando a mi trabajo todavía me temblaban las piernas cuando llegue frente al minisúper, todo en el trabajo fue tranquilo aún que aún rondaba en mi mente el comportamiento tan infantil de Edward esta tarde aún que pensar en el demasiado ocasionaba algunos problemas en mi zona más sensible malditas hormonas, al salir de mi trabajo hacia un clima más frío de lo normal como había prometido Edward mi camioneta estaba estacionada fuera del mi trabajo, no vi cuando lo había hecho, subí a mi camioneta y la maneje de regreso a casa la carretera estaba algo confirmada así que iba a una velocidad prudente cuando uno enorme lobo gris salió de la carretera haciéndome perder el control sin poder hacer nada desvíe el auto que giro y fue directo al bosque sentí que choque contra algo y me completes la cabeza con el volante entonces perdí el conocimiento.

* * *

Hola ¿cómo estás? espero que bien, como mencione estoy haciendo unas reformas en la historia, los lectores que ya la estaban siguiéndola espero que les gusten las modificaciones y los nuevos lectores agradezco su tiempo y espero que les guste, sus opiniones me animan mucho a seguir con la historia agradecería que dejaran uno diciendo si les gusto, sugerencias, y opiniones

 **Diosa de la Luna**


	8. Chapter 7 Alice

**ALICE**

Llevaba 3 días caminaba por la jaula, buscando alguna salida o algún punto débil de las soldaduras de esta para escapar y nada era una jaula demasiado bien hecha con un solo propósito impedir que cualquier licántropo dentro escapara y ese licántropo por desgracia era yo

¡Déjenme salir!-grite desesperada tomando con mis manos los barrotes derramándose las primeras lagrimas por mis ojos después de tres día de esta ahí sin contacto con nadie, sin comer, sin agua... maldije la hora en que destroce la mesa y con ella la jarra con agua que estaba sobre esta-Maldición…alguien. Quien sea... Ayúdeme-sentí como se quebraba mi voz mientras iba cayendo de rodillas estaba harta. No sé lo que hice para estar en esta situación desearía al menos saberlo abrase mis rodillas y llore como cuando era una niña.

Más tarde después de desahogar toda mi rabia llorando ,bueno no tenía nada más que romper estaba la cama pero era lo único que me brindaba comodidad así que deseche rápidamente la idea ,la luz que entraba por la ventana indicaba que eran como las 6 de la tarde cuando escuche algunos susurros cerca al parecer las paredes estaban recubiertas con algún material que impidiera salir el sonido esa habitación al igual que esa gran puerta metálica que permitía el acceso al lugar donde me tenían ,se oyó un ruido y la puerta comenzó a abrirse me levante secando mis lágrimas me sorprendí mucho al ver a la persona que entraba por la puerta era una chica bajita y delgada parecía un pequeño duende, su cabello era negro como la noche y su piel clara tenía una expresión alerta en sus ojos y sus ojos cafés reflejaban pena se acercaba lento traía una charola en las manos observaba la habitación y la vi hacer una mueca al ver la mesa destrozada-

Hola-dijo suavemente su voz era como el tintineo de las campanillas resultaba agradable ver a alguien después de 3 días - soy Alice te eh traído algo de comer, disculpa que no te hayan traído nada más solo que el...lo prohibió si se entera que eh entrado sin su permiso me matara-Me senté sobre la cama analizando cada uno de sus movimientos y cada una de las palabras que decía ¿el? ¿Quién era aquel que le me tenía aquí?- veo que te molesto la decoración-abrió una puerta lo suficiente grande localizada en la parte baja de la jaula para poder pasar la charola y por los barrotes paso una botella de agua y cerro nuevamente después dio unos pasos hacia atrás sin pensarlo dos veces tome la charola y regrese al fondo donde estaba la cama-espero que te guste-me sonrió, yo solo hice un gesto asintiendo mientras comía-Te llamas Isabella ¿Cierto? –la ignore solo quería comer –bueno debo irme después regreso traeré una muda de ropa para que puedas cambiarte te quedo muy bien esa-dijo extremadamente feliz y se fue, era agradable ella solo seguía ordenes pude notar que era licántropo y como muchos solo nacen para seguir ordenes, la comida que había traído estaba deliciosa estaba muy agradecida por haberse arriesgado asi, cuanto tiempo tendría que estar aquí ,me quede dormida después de mucho pensar hasta que oír que la cerradura de la gran puerta abría me hizo saltar en la cama estaba todo oscuro

-oye…Isabella estas despierta-era Alice sonreí parecía una niña pequeña tratando de no ser atrapada

-si Alice estoy despierta- sabía que ella me veía y yo a ella en la espesa oscuridad-

-Cierra los ojos-fruncí el ceño-solo unos segundos-no creí a Alice capaz de hacerme algo asi que lo hice entonces el cuarto se ilumino yo parpadee ver luz después de tantos días lastimaba mis ojos, ahí estaba Alice traía una gran bolsa color negro-se acercó y sonrió-te eh traído muchas cosas soy una chica, y sé que debe ser horrible estar asi...-hizo un puchero – Creme Isabella, si pudiera yo...

Bella, dime Bella-mi voz sonaba muy baja y rasposa –Lo se Alice gracias por ayudarme como puedas te lo agradezco mucho-le sonreí y ella sonrió

Te eh traído un cepillo para el cabello, un cepillo para los dientes, pasta ,ropa interior nueva y una muda de ropa, desodorante y un libro –sonreí ella era un sol ,amaba leer y sé que ese libro me ayudaría mucho –una esponja ,jabón y shampoo, mañana mientras los hombres salen te traeré agua caliente para que puedas asearte un poco está bien?-paso las cosas por los barrotes en ese momento podría a verla abrazado-hay unas galletas y un galón de leche también debo irme ante de que se den cuenta que no estoy-tome su mano antes de que soltara la bolsa se sobre salto

Alice, gracia-dije y la solté ella sonrió para después irse, agradecí que no apagara la luz era agradable, mire las cosas, tome el libro en mis manos y fruncí el ceño mientras leía el título "Cumbre borrascosas" era uno de mis libros favoritos

Esa noche no fue tan mala como las 3 anteriores había lavado mis dientes y cepillado mi cabello enmarañado sin mencionar que la luz estaba encendida ahora haciendo más cálido el lugar mientras leía por décima ocasión "cumbre borrascosas" no supe cuando dormí, al despertar ya el sol se asomaba por la pequeña ventanilla tome un poco más de leche y galletas que había traído Alice la guardaba por si en algún momento Alice no podía venir.

Unas horas después se oyó unos pequeños pasos bajar por las escaleras era Alice cargando dos botes de agua cualquiera al verla podría pensar que se rompería pero podía con mucha facilidad dejo los botes cerca de la jaula y subió las escaleras y trajo otro bote vacío, cerró la puerta y bino mirándome suplicante ..

-Bella por favor te lo suplico no vayas a intentar escapar ¿sí?, Si tú lo hace a mí me ira terriblemente mal ¿ok?-no entendí lo que decía hasta que la vi acercarse con unas llaves a la puerta de la jaula mis ojos brillaron inevitablemente-Bella por favor promete que no escaparas –me miro con esos ojos enorme color café era como un cachorro suspire, se lo debía ,asentí y me aleje subiendo a mi cama ella abrió la reja y metió los botes y cerro lo más rápido que pudo pensé que se ira pero tomo una silla y se sentó dándome la espalda, agradecí la privacidad tome el bote vacío para que el agua callera dentro mientras lavaba mi cabello –Alice..Tu sabes ¿quién me tiene aquí?-no esperaba que me respondiera tan rápido

-mi hermano mayor -la oí resoplar

-¿Cómo se llama?- Pregunte mientras terminaba de lavar mi cabello y lo envolvía en mi playera sucia

–No puedo decírtelo –susurro

-bueno… ¿Cuántos años tienes?-entendí que no me diría más sobre el

-19 y ¿tú?-pregunto

-igual-sonrei mientras tallaba mi cuerpo con la esponja -¿Cuántos hermanos tienes? Yo soy hija única

-tengo dos hermanos mayores, soy la más pequeña, mi segundo hermano es tan grande como un oso, pero es muy infantil en realidad-la oí contar emocionada-él es el beta de la manada junto con su esposa Rosalie-bufo-ella se cree tanto nunca me callo bien y mi esposo es el Omega de la manada-me sorprendí mucho al oír aquello Alice se veía tan pequeña nunca pensé que estuviera casada ya –

-Wow ¡Alice estas casada!-sentí que lo dije muy alto, Alice no se rio se mantuvo callada dándome la espalda

-Me case cuando tenía 18 años fue un matrimonio arreglado por mi hermano mayor, Jasper puede ser muy malo a veces pero sé que me quiere-oí como chirriaban mis dientes al oír aquello ¿quién en su sano juicio le haría daño a Alice?-mi manada tiene una jerarquía antigua como las manadas de lobos que viven silvestres en la montañas, En la manada solo Edward puede tener hijos, nos permitió tener una pareja solo eso- dios no podía creer todo aquello que clase de cavernícola era su hermano-él no era asi...él era tan bueno…tan amable reíamos los tres todo el tiempo, tenía 4 años cuando atacaron nuestra aldea...el vio muchas cosas que no tenía que a ver visto, después tuvo que hacerse cargo de la manada, de todos nosotros –oí la voz de Alice tan triste que no pude replicar a todo eso...dios a donde había venido a caer-¿Acabaste? -pregunto

-Listo –susurre vi como Alice limpiaba su cara y se giro

-¿mucho mejor?-me dio la mejor sonrisa que puso

-por supuesto muchas gracia Alice –ella se llevó todo y después de un rato regresó con una bandeja de comida y se sentó aún más cerca mientras comia platicamos de nuestras vidas, gustos, hobbies, era una chica bastante activa a pesar de lo tímida que se veía. todo parecía perfecto hasta que aquel estruendo nos hizo caer a la realidad la puerta se había abierto de golpe, Alice y yo saltamos en nuestros lugares

-¡ALICEEEE QUE DEMONIOS CREES QUE HACES!-se oyó un grito muy enojado para mi pareció más un gruñido ,mis ojos no podían creer lo que veían ,esa voz se me había hecho tan familiar nunca lo habría imaginado de Edward se veía un cretino pero tenerme aquí me equivoque que _-eres muy ingenua, Bella-_ después de días de no oírla hay esta la voz de Lilith en mi mente-¿CUANTAS VECES TE DIJE QUE NO BAJARAS AQUÍ?-dijo levantando y sacudiendo fuertemente a Alice de su brazo , detrás de este aparecieron dos hombres más, uno era grande como un ropero ese seguro era el hermano de Alice tal como me lo había descrito y luego estaba un chico delgado pero atlético con unos ojos azules y el pelo rubio tenia algunas marcas en la cara que me hacían estar alertas ,él debía ser Jasper.

-yoo…yoo...yo...lo siento…sé que no debí…-la voz de Alice era apenas un susurro tembloroso mientras veía al suelo-

-¡Jasper!-grito el maniaco –se supone que ¿asi cuidas de mi hermana? Tu deber es mantenerla bajo control no pareces hacer un buen trabajo ¿o sí? –Jasper miraba al suelo sin levantar la vista

-Lo se Edward…voy a ser más cu...idadoso- El maniaco gruño y aventó a Alice a los pies de Jasper

-¡Oye bastardo!-tome fuerzas para hablar-ella no hizo nada ¡déjala en paz!- pero ni siquiera volteo a mirarme

-Jaspe llévate a Alice y asegurarte de enseñarle su lugar –este solo asintió

-¡No¡ ¡no¡ ¡por favor Edward!¡perdona¡ –Alice se soltó a llorar , quería matarlo cuando lo vi tomar a Alice de cabello y llevársela a rastra , el otro sujeto solo miraba en silencio sin decir ni una palabra

-Ahora...tu-dijo girándose a mi

* * *

¡Hola! Esta vez tratando de hacer casos algunos comentarios es un capitulo mas largo espero que les gustes

 **Diosa de la Luna**


End file.
